ygo_teefandomcom-20200213-history
Dwayne Ishtar
Odion Ishtar, known in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Extended Edition as Dwayne, is the older adoptive brother of Marik and Ishizu Ishtar. He serves as Marik's right-hand man and bodyguard. He is an all-around character. Biography (Fanfic) Millennium Handcuffs Dwayne's first appearance is in the non-canon Millennium Handcuffs, but it serves to establish much of his character. Due to his multiple names in every version of the anime, the Author settles on referring to him as Dwayne; unlike Joe, he has maintained this name change. Dwayne first appears watching The Prince of Egypt with Ishizu, as Yami Marik drags Yusei into their pyramid. He seems unaware or unconcerned with the fact that Yami Marik is out and about, instead being more concerned about telling Ishizu to let Marik live a little. Dwayne is later seen again giving Mr. Ishtar his daily serving of beets. However, Yami Marik throws a tray of beets in Dwayne's face before dinner can be completed. He is briefly mentioned again to make "a noise of agreement from the other room." when Yami Marik again screams at Ishizu. Later, Ishizu mentions she has lost the Millennium Dildo, which Dwayne claims to have used to unclog the sink of sand. He states to have washed it with sand and put it outside in the sand to dry, allowing Yami Marik to find it. Yami Marik later allows Dwayne, along with Ishizu, to meet Yusei. All Dwayne does is uncomfortably stare at Yusei, because he does not talk much. He is last seen watching Crow shove Mr. Ishtar's head up Ishizu's behind, and giving Crow a nod of approval. Malik and Bakura are Back on the Run Dwayne reappears after Marik returns to his pyramid home, once again telling Ishizu to let Marik live a little, when the latter decides to try and shove a half-frozen Bakura out of a bed. While Ishizu and Bakura play Just Dance, Marik and Dwayne go outside, with Dwayne stating that they must get rid of Bakura. Marik agrees, noting Bakura is making their sister happy, and the two begin to scheme on how they will dispose of him. Dwayne suggests throwing Bakura out in the desert, but Marik comes to the conclusion that they must kill him instead. The night after forming their plan, Dwayne assists Marik by digging a hole to make Bakura's grave, and then the two abduct Bakura from their own house. In possibly the only moment his stoicness is broken, after Bakura wakes up, Dwayne is the one to panic and begin frantically shoveling sand in on top of him, burying the boy alive. Dwayne is supposedly killed by Yami Bakura after he is choked out by the Millennium Ring. However, after he and Marik have been buried, it is revealed that he survived, an indicator to his true strength. Dwayne states that they may just need to allow Bakura to live, to which Marik disagrees. It is revealed that Dwayne has begun falling for Bakura's charms; he finds Bakura and Ishizu's relationship "cute" and even states that he and Marik deserved the beating they received from Yami Bakura. After being called a wanker by Marik, Dwayne tucks Bakura and Ishizu in with a sand blanket, hinting at a softer side to his personality. The next time Dwayne is seen, he is calling Marik a douchebag, due to the latter chasing Bakura off and causing Ishizu to become sad. After Ishizu calls both him and Marik out for their abusive behavior, he is dragged along to bring Bakura back to the pyramid. Dwayne helps Marik in his fib that "friends in Egypt kill each other all the time", by stating it's to please Ra. In a shockingly human moment, Dwayne feels bad for tricking Bakura. Dwayne is involved with the intervention held by Marik and Mr. Ishtar when Ishizu states she intends to move out. The intervention quickly goes south, and ends with Marik's balls being crushed, Mr. Ishtar's death, and Dwayne having been bludgeoned into unconsciousness by Ishizu. Biography (RP) Jaden's Mind Goes Kapoot and Other Things Go BAD Dwayne debuts in the roleplay by Marik's side, after the latter discovered that Yuya had the Millennium Rod and the Millennium Puzzle. Dwayne utilizes the monster Kelbek, stolen from Ishizu, to transport himself and Marik as they pursue Yuya. The two are successfully able to acquire both items in their chase, and even brainwash Yuya with the Millennium Rod. Encountering Yoko Sakaki, Dwayne is the only one with a lick of sense to realize that harassing her and her son is a very bad idea, and he steps back and watches as Marik has his face beaten in by her. It is Dwayne who ultimately relinquishes the Millennium Puzzle to Yoko, apologizing for Marik's behavior. Declan: Anime Protagonist Kindergarten Teacher In the subplot with Yoko and Yugi, Dwayne reappears, yet again with Marik. The two broke into Yoko's house, intent on acquiring the Millennium Puzzle, as well as Yugi. After Marik fails to take over Yoko's mind, and instead stabs her, Dwayne actually comes to his aid in probably the best moment of the entire roleplay. Utilizing EGYPT JUDO, as well as his lessons from the Dragon Ball Z School of Fighting, Dwayne engages Yoko Sakaki in fisticuffs, and not only comes out on top, but knocks Yoko into unconsciousness, cleanly. He then swipes the Millennium Puzzle and returns to Marik, placing the Puzzle on Yugi and reviving the Pharaoh. You're Really My Dearest Friend After the Pharaoh is revived, Dwayne is the one operating Marik's lighting and effects; playing evil music and thunder and lightning effects as Marik rants to the Pharaoh. He is present when Marik is rightfully MIND CRUSHED, and gives the Pharaoh a thumbs up of approval upon seeing this act. He then joins his team to find a way to get his Dark Magician taped back together, after Yoko had torn him apart. Showing how much he cares for his brother, Dwayne is the one who suggests raiding Marik's pockets after his death, in search of children's card game cards. Using Kelbek, Dwayne ferries the Pharaoh throughout the timeline, in search of the top half of Dark Magician. It is Dwayne who reveals just how bad Dark Magician's state is, making the Pharaoh feel an actual human emotion. He is also the one who suggests bursting down every building they see with Kelbek, which the Pharaoh disagrees with, suggesting instead that they beat someone up. Taking this as a better plan, Dwayne lands Kelbek on top of Jaden Yuki's Elemental HERO Avian, poofing it instantly. After their threats get nowhere, the duo get a lucky break when Dark Magician, fused with Gagaga Magician, appears from thin air. With him in hand, Dwayne takes off on Kelbek in search of a second Dark Magician for the Pharaoh. Rushing into Yugi's Grandpa's card store, Dwayne soon returns with Danktwo, though upon summoning him, Danktwo gets the right idea and runs the fuck out of there. The last time Dwayne is seen, he is still chasing Danktwo, accompanied by Yakety Sax. Fusing with a Girly Card while a Dank Meme gets Tortured Upon arriving to Egypt to fuse with Schuberta, Yuzu and Zane encounter Marik, yet again accompanied by Dwayne. After the two reject a tour, the siblings chase them down, following them to the Human-Monster Fusion Pyramid. While Marik rushes into the Perfume Department to fuse with The Winged Dragon of Ra, Dwayne engages Yuzu and Zane in a fight, tackling Yuzu off of Marik before Zane jumps on top of him. During the scuffle, Dwayne has part of his ear bitten off by Yuzu, Mike Tyson style. After this, Dwayne reveals that he has the Millennium Scales, only for Zane to grab the Millennium Key and weaponize it, having a sabre fight with Dwayne. After The Winged Marik of Ra's light effect kicks in, Dwayne stabs Zane with the Scales, somehow. He is not seen again after this, though it is mentioned that he is "hiding in the sand dunes". Crossover Chaos The crossover roleplay briefly features Dwayne. He is seen with Yami Marik, using Mystical Beast of Serket to destroy Domino City when Dark Magician, Yugi, Joey, and Bakura teleport in. Ultimately, he and Yami Marik are launched into the sky, Team Rocket style, and are not seen again. Trivia * Dwayne's name comes from the Author refusing to put up with his multi-named bullshit; upon finding that Dwayne had been called Odion and Rishid, she decided "fuck it, we're calling him Dwayne". * Dwayne has yet to summon any of his own monsters in the roleplay with the Other Author or the fanfics. In Crossover Chaos, he summons Mystical Beast of Serket, which is shown to be gigantic. * When asked who all Dwayne could beat in a fight, the Author shrugged and implied he could possibly take all of the non-duel monster protagonists, with the exception being Gong Strong. * He is the only person to defeat Yoko Sakaki cleanly. * Dwayne is stated to have no knowledge of the alternate dimensions during You're Really My Dearest Friend. * Had Dwayne told Ishizu what happened to Marik during Fusing with a Girly Card, it would have been the second time his stoicness broke, as the Author suggested he would freak out; "THIS WAS A BAD EXPERIMENT! WE ARE BAD PEOPLE!" * Dwayne's allegiance is shown to rapidly switch between people; while he primarily sides with Marik, the instant he is killed, he is more than happy to team up with his murderer. In addition, in the crossover, he is teamed up with Yami Marik. Category:Characters